


You're here

by SacredAndWild



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семнадцатилетние подростки не должны умирать, Халлдор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're here

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 31.7.13  
> Sigur Rós' songs  
> Norway as Kethil Sigurdsson and Iceland as Halldor Ingolv  
> Имеется публикация здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/1858472

Кетиль подцепил пальцами запястье исландца за рукав пиджака. Сплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Халлдора, он задрал ткань пиджака и расстегнул пуговицы на рукаве рубашки; указал на свежие неумелые мелкие порезы на руке исландца.

\- Зачем ты резал вены? - холодно интересуется норвежец, а в его голосе проскальзывают нотки недовольства. Брат толко качает головой низко. Ему стыдно. Он опускает голову.

В следующую секунду хлесткий удар по щеке заставляет Халлдора удивленно вскинуть голову, недоуменно посмотреть на парня, стоящего напротив и теперь уже крепко сжимающего его пальцы. Больно. Исландец лишь болезненно морщится, но не произносит и слова - знает, что брата лучше сейчас не злить. Хотя, куда уж там - Кетиль и так зол как никогда. Просто эта злость всегда еле заметна.

\- Ты подумал о последствиях? - раздраженный голос брата заставляет отвлечься от своих мыслей.

Халлдор не смеет поднять взгляд, а лишь украдкой поглядывает на недовольное сейчас лицо норвежца.

Его глаза, цвета зимнего моря, сейчас отнюдь не спокойны, как это бывает обычно - взгляд Кетиля просто выражал ярость, что исландцу невольно хотелось забиться куда-нибудь и не выходить оттуда; невольно присесть и зажмуриться, дабы казаться меньше. Просто сейчас так хотелось стать незаметным или просто исчезнуть, но цепкие и холодные пальцы на его запястье давали понять - просто так никуда не исчезнуть, как бы этого не хотелось.

Светлые брови Сигурдссона сведены к переносице, выражая все то же недовольство. Он часто хмурился, когда датчанин закатывал очередную попойку прямо у него в доме, а после устраивал глупые игры; но никогда зло - лишь задумчиво, или когда не одобрял чьих-либо поступков.

И Халлдор задумался, что его брат тоже может испытывать эмоции, а не быть бесчувственным айсбергом, каковым его все считают. Нет. Ведь норвежец всегда трепетно относился к своему брату, лелеял и заботился о нем, как ни о ком другом. Ингольв вздохнул. Теперь стала ясна причина злости норвежца. Он переживает за него. И это более чем странно. Или все же нет? Ведь это обычная реакция людей на такие глупые поступки своих родственников, близких.

\- А ведь мы не люди, Ис, - словно читая его мысли, произносит норвежец, и тем самым продолжает мысль брата. - Чего ты хотел этим добиться? Убить ты бы все равно себя не смог, - Кетиль на мгновение удивленно вскинул брови, будто его осенило.

\- А что же тогда? - повысив голос, вопросил Сигурдссон, дергая за руку вверх исландца и слегка выворачивая запястье в сторону.

И снова Ингольв молчит. Ему просто нечего сейчас сказать. Да, он оправдывался словно маленький ребенок, но... Он давно уже не тот малыш, которого нашли во льдах, и он сам справится со своими проблемами. А может, его завышенная в этом плане самооценка не позволяет просить помощи у посторонних. Но ведь Кетиль и Хенрик вовсе не посторонние ему. Возможно, Халлдору просто стыдно.

Спустя несколько минут молчания, исландец решается поднять голову и взглянуть на старшего.

В уголках глаз норвежца скопились слезы; вот одна сорвалась со светлых пушистых ресниц и тонкой дорожкой скатилась по бледной щеке. В остальном же выражение лица Сигурдссона не изменилось. Мысленно Халлдор усмехнулся. Кетиль не мог на него долго злиться. Пусть он и обижался в шутку, в детстве, пусть он и ругал исландца, порой, отнюдь, не по пустякам; пусть и злился на него за то, что Ингольв упорно не хотел признавать его братом - но злиться долго, а тем более бить - он себе не позволял.

Но сегодня Кетиль допустил одну оплошность, ударив младшего брата, что, несомненно, отдалось болью и в его сердце.

\- Если бы ты, - уже тише, чем прежде, все же продолжил старший, - не был государством, ты бы глупо погиб. Семнадцатилетние подростки не должны умирать, Халлдор, - исландец понял, что Кетиль имел в виду - каждому из олицетворению стран можно дать свой возраст - по человеческим меркам.

\- Но не умер же, - наконец решил подать голос Ингольв, за что его тут же потрясли за руку, все еще больше впиваясь пальцами в кожу и выворачивая запястье. Кетиль сегодня другой.

\- Это все из-за той девчонки? - снова взвился старший, и что-то проговорил, нечто вроде:

\- Как же ее имя?.. - и тут же спохватился, добавляя: - Анны?

\- Да, - тихо буркнул исландец, на удивление быстро ответив, впрочем, тут же заговорив снова:

\- Я знал, что она англичанка, но...

\- Но все равно позволил себе влюбиться и стал с ней встречаться! - обвиняюще бросил норвежец. - Глупый, глупый, братик! Влюбляйся, ходи на свидания, приподноси подарки, дари тепло, но никогда, слышишь, никогда не смей любить по-настоящему! - Кетиль склонился ближе к Халлдору и уже шепотом добавил: 

\- Они все люди, и они все не будут жить с нами вечно.

Неожиданно Ингольв расплакался и упал на колени. Норвежец в недоумении опустился рядом с ним.

\- О, Один! Исландия, ты мужчина или нет? - закатил глаза Кетиль, призывая свое терпение.

\- Но я же... Я же... - все пытался выговорить что-то очень важное Халлдор, но получался лишь бессвязный лепет.

\- Ты очень сильно привязался к ней, а девушка оказалась английской шпионкой, да, - устало, будто в сотый раз, проговорил Сигурдссон. Он знал все.

Очередной тихий всхлип, и норвежец, сжалившись, обнял-таки убитого горем брата. Исландец же в свою очередь крепко обнял его за шею.

Успокаивающе похлопывая по спине младшего ладонью, Кетиль мягко улыбнулся. Вся бывшая доселе злоба вмиг испарилась, лишь он завидел изменения в лице Халлдора.

Чуть отстранившись, норвежец заглянул в темно-синие глаза Халлдора, продолжая улыбаться, осторожно, словно боясь ранить, поглаживая того по голове. Глаза младшего засветились и он, в последний раз всхлипнув, наконец затих. Неожиданно Ингольв крепко-крепко обнял Сигурдссона, тихо шепча:

\- Takk.

Где-то за окном бушевала метель, голые ветви деревьев, что стояли близ дома, постукивали в окно, словно выискивая тепла; тихо трещат угли в остывающем камине; ниссе и Мистер Паффин впервые сидят тихо-мирно в уголочке, наблюдая за своими хозяевами.

\- Не привязывайся к людям, мой родной. Нам нельзя. И, пожалуйста, не делай больше глупостей, - Кетиль легко коснулся губами виска младшего, и начал петь старую колыбельную, что исландец слышал еще в детстве, а сейчас невольно расплывался в довольной, умиротворенной улыбке, убаюкиваемый приятным голосом старшего брата.


End file.
